


Studytime Confessions

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Éponine doesn't understand why Cosette likes to hang out with her.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femslash February





	Studytime Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'first kiss'.

"Why do you still hang out with me?" The question burst out of Éponine Thénardier before she could stop herself.

Cosette Fauchelevent looked up from her homework, startled. "What?"

"I can understand you hanging out with me when you first moved here," Éponine explained, wishing she'd kept that question to herself. "But now everyone knows you and loves you. You could hang out with anyone you want, but you still hang out with _me_."

Raising her eyebrows, Cosette got up and joined Éponine on the bed. "Why _wouldn't_ I hang out with you? You were the first person to invite me anywhere and make me feel welcome."

"I--" Éponine stopped and sighed, looking down at her hands, clasped on top of her textbook. "Being the new kid _sucks_ , I know. I didn't want you to go through what I did."

"Well, everyone who's ignored you was an idiot," Cosette told her staunchly, covering Éponine's hands with hers. "You're a wonderful, sweet person and I'm very glad the teacher seated me next to you on my first day."

A little hesitantly, Éponine turned one of her hands over to hold Cosette's. "D'you know what my first thought was when I saw you?" When she looked up at her friend, Cosette shook her head. Gathering her courage, Éponine told her: "Oh, no, she's hot."

"Funny, that's what I thought when I first saw _you_ ," Cosette replied with a hopeful smile.

They stared at each other for a long, breathless moment before leaning in at the same time to kiss each other. They bumped foreheads and noses and neither of them knew what they were doing. When their lips finally met, though, it was beautiful and wonderful and Éponine would have gladly gone on kissing Cosette if she hadn't needed to breathe. She smiled shyly at Cosette, "Does this mean we're girlfriends now?"

"I suppose it does." Cosette gently tucked a strand of Éponine's hair behind her ear. "If that's fine with you."

Éponine laughed softly. "Absolutely."

"Good."


End file.
